A Dense Kiss
by xBluieLovex
Summary: Lucy just got out of the shower, when Natsu burst into her room, seeing her back side naked. Will he noticed his feelings? Testing out my POV writing! Stupid little drabble


A Dense Kiss

I just wanted to try out different POV in a NaLu story. So I hope it isn't to bad!

LINE BREAK

*Lucy POV*

"Geez, I'm so tired, Maybe a bath will help." I groaned walking towards my bathroom. _I just got back from a mission with Erza, Gray, Natsu and Happy. We had to fight these bandits terroizing a town close by, of course we walked because of Natsu motionsickness. We didn't even stop to rest! So I'm so worn out_. I turned on the water, letting the tub fill up. Once it was full, I stepped in and layed down with a sigh. "This is great. I think I'll soke for a few minutes." I said closeing my eyes. I ended up drifting off to sleep, and stayed in the tub more then I wanted. I quickly got out of the tub. Grabbing a towel I dried myself. I wrapped my hair in a towel, as well as my body, and stepped out into my bedroom. Walking to my dresser, I took off the towel on my head. I searched through my drawers (I never knew thats how you spelled drawers) I chose a Yellow tanktop with a white skirt. Setting my cloths on my bed, I began to take the towel off my body.

*Normal POV*

"Lucy, do you have any food?" Natsu asked, jumping into her room. Lucy completely dropped her towel on the floor when he jumped in. Natsu froze in his spot, staring at her back. Lucy turned her head slowly. Her eyes widened when she saw Natsu staring at her. "AAAHH!" Lucy screamed, covering herself up, squating on the floor. "Natsu!" she yelled.

*Natsu POV*

I stood there, staring at her feeling myself begin to blush while I looked at her back side. My eyes trailed down to her butt. I quickly looked back up _Don't stare at her! She's your nakama!_ I scoled myself. Then I saw her head turn to look at me. I continued to stare. "AAAHH!" she screamed while squating on the floor, trying to cover herself. "Natsu!" she yelled at me. I shook my head, trying not to stare. I quickly turned around. "I.. I'm sorry L-lucy." I stuttered.

*Normal POV*

Lucy turned her head again, to see Natsu standing there facing away from her. She stood up quickly putting the towel back on her. She quickly walked up to him and smacked the back of his head. "You Pervert! Haven't you herd of knocking! Or better yet, using a door!" She screamed at him. Natsu let out a sound of pain "Sorry! I didn't know you were naked!" Natsu argued, turning to face her again. He noticed her wearing only the towel now. _She looks pretty cute in that tow-_. _No! She's your friend! _Natsu angrily thought. Lucy stared at him. _I can't believe he saw me naked! W-what if he didn't like what he saw? _Lucy thought. _Wait, No! Why would you care if he liked it or it? He doesn't like you the way you do Lucy!_ Lucy scolded herself. Shaking her head she sighed. "Natsu, just go, I need to change." Lucy said walkign back to her bed, but she felt him grab her wrist. "Luce..." he whispered. "W-what?" Lucy asked nervously. "I um.. is it... is it wrong that I... that I liked seeing you like that?" Natsu stuttered, blushing. _Wha.. Natsu l-liked seeing me like that?_ Lucy stared at him wide eyed. _There is no way that dense idiot just said that. _"U-um.. I g-guess there isn't anything wrong with that." Lucy replied cautiously. "Is it wrong that I think you look cute with just a towel?" Natsu asked, with more confidence, also while pulling her closer to him. Lucy is now beyond shocked at what Natsu is saying. _He is practically saying he likes me! _Lucy blushed madly. "N-no." Lucy stuttered, feeling her face heating up. "Then... you won't mind if I did this." Natsu said, pulling her into a hug, kissing her lips, not letting her reply. Lucy froze, _He's k-kissing me! _she couldn't deny that she didn't like the way his lips felt on hers, they were so warm and surpisingly soft. Lucy let herself relax and kissed him right back. After a about 10 second Natsu pulled away from her. Regreting that he did, he loved the way her lips felt on his. "I'm sorry. I'll go now." Natsu said, turing to leave, but was stopped with a hand on his sholders. "Natsu... you can't just leave after kissing a girl." Lucy said, looking down. He turned and looked at her. He sniffed, and smelled the scent of salt. Natsu reached out, grabbing her chin gently making her look at him. She had tears in her eyes. "Lucy, I didn't mean to make you cry.. I'm sorry." Natsu appoligized. Lucy shook her head. "No no, it wasn't you, its ok." she replied with a small smile. Natsu smiled back. "Oh ok, Sorry if you didn't like me kissing you, it just felt right to do that at the moment." he explained. Lucy laughed "Don't be sorry, it enjoyed it, and thank you." Natsu grinned. "I'll go now. See you at the guild!" He happily said, jumping out her window. Lucy sighed "You stupid, idiot." She walked back to her cloths and got dressed. _Why are you so dense not to see what you feel?_

LINE BREAK

haha, idk... random scribble! D:

ok don't complain about the POV please, I was testing out my POV writing! geez, I said I was testing out my POV at the begining .


End file.
